Riitapukarit
by Jaruto
Summary: Mikä saa Rafaelin haluamaan Game Boy käsipelikonsolin itselleen, vaikkei edes pelaa sitä? Mikey. Mikä taas saa Michelangelon juoksemaan itkien huoneeseensa? Ralph. Tulevatko nämä kaksi koskaan toimeen keskenään? Eivät. Mutta onko se koko totuus? Oneshot!


Tässä ficissä Raphaelin nimi on Rafael ja hänen lempinimensä Raph on Ralph, ikäänkuin suomalaisittain. Toivottavasti se ei haittaa!

**Riitapukarit**

Kilpikonnat olivat viettämässä iltaa Aprilin luona katsellen leffoja ja syöden pitsaa. Michelangelo ja Raphael olivat alkaneet tapella pienestä käsipelikonsolista, joka Mikeyllä oli mukanaan. Leonardo, Donatello ja April istuivat sohvalla ja katselivat heitä.

- Lopettakaa jo! Eihän tässä voi katsoa televisiotakaan, kun siitä ei kuule mitään! April tokaisi veljeksille, jotka painivat sohvan edessä.

- Sano tuolle, että menee pois päältäni! Mikey valitti. - Game Boy on minun!

- Minun vuoroni pelata, jauhoaivo, Ralph tokaisi ja istuen Mikeyn päällä hän väänsi tämän sitä kättä, jossa tämä piteli pelikonetta.

- Mistä lähtien sinä olet pelannut videopelejä? April ihmetteli.

- Ei hän pelaakaan, Don sanoi huokaisten. - Hän vain haluaa Mikeyn kiusaksi pelikoneen itselleen.

- Nuo kaksi ovat aina tappelemassa, April mutisi päätään pudistaen.

- Niin, mutta silti Ralph on ensimmäinen, joka on suojelemassa Mikeytä, Leo sanoi hymyillen kädet puuskassa. - Muistatko Don silloin kerran, kun olimme viisivuotiaita, kun Mikeyllä ja Ralphilla oli se siihenastisen elämämme pahin riita?

- Tietenkin! Don vastasi. - Ja sekin alkoi siitä aivan tavallisesta asiasta...

- Anna se! Anna se! pikkuinen kilpikonna huusi isoveljelleen, joka piteli kaukosäädintä kädessään selkänsä takana.

- Tule ottamaan, nyhverö-Mikey! tämä härnäsi häntä. Mikey yritti siepata kaukosäädintä Ralphin molemmilta puolelta, mutta tämä kääntyi aina niin, ettei hän onnistunut.

- Oikeasti, minun vuoroni, Mikey valitti. Ralph heilutteli kaukosäädintä päänsä yläpuolella ja lällätteli. Salamannopeasti Mikey tarttui esineeseen ja alkoi kiskoa sitä itselleen. Hetken he kiskoivat sitä kumpikin itselleen, kunnes Ralphin ote lipsahti ja Mikey lensi kaukosäädin kädessään lattialle. Hän nousi ylös ja osoitti Ralphia nauraen.

- Kuka nyt on nyhverö? hän hihitti. Ralph ryntäsi karjuen hänen kimppuunsa ja kaataen tämän maahan hän alkoi jälleen kiskoa kaukosäädintä.

- Päästä irti! Mikey vinkui, mutta Ralph veti yhä lujempaa. Kun hän ei vetämällä saanut esinettä itselleen, hän kumartui ja puri Mikeyn sitä kättä, jossa tämä piti kaukosäädintä. Hän puri pikkuveljeään ranteesta niin lujaa kuin pystyi, ja tämä irrotti otteensa esineestä voihkaisten. Kiireesti punahuivinen kilpikonna sieppasi sen itselleen ja nousi ylös. Mikey makasi maassa oikeaa kättään pidellen ja nyyhkytti. Hän kompuroi ylös ja lähti juoksemaan itkien huoneeseensa. Ralph katsoi omahyväisesti virnistäen hänen peräänsä.

- Ralph, ei noin saa tehdä, Leo sanoi tullessaan Donin kanssa paikalle. He olivat katselleet tappelua sivummalta. - Mestari Tikku suuttuu.

- Ei kiinnosta, Ralph ärähti. - Mikey on vain itkupilli.

- Entä jos hänen kätensä loukkaantui? Tai hän sai vaikka verenmyrkytyksen? Don kysyi huolissaan.

- Mikä se on? Ralph kysyi epäröiden.

- Jos hänen verensä sekaan menee jotain vaarallista ainetta, hän voi muuttua vaikka hirviöksi! Don huudahti. - Minä luin sen kirjasta!

- Ai mistä? Lumikki ja seitsemän kääpiötä? Ralph naurahti pilkaten.

- Älä nyt, se on hyvä kirja... Leo mutisi. Ralph nauroi ilkeästi.

- Olette vain kateellisia, kun olen teitä kaikkia parempi tappelemaan, hän sanoi ja lähti olohuoneeseen.

- Minä kerron senseille, Leo sanoi ja Don nyökkäsi.

Ralph kääntyi katsomaan sohvan yli kuullessaan ääniä. Leo selitti Mestari Tikulle mitä oli tapahtunut heidän ja Donin kävellessä kohti poikien huoneita.

- ...Ja Ralph puri häntä! Leo selitti.

- Ja Mikey lähti huoneeseensa, Don lisäsi. Tikku nyökkäsi. Ralph laskeutui istumaan sohvalle ja painautui selkänojaa vasten toivoen, etteivät he huomaisi häntä. He menivätkin sohvan ohi ja ensimmäisen huoneen ovelle käytävän vasemmalle puolelle. Huone kuului Michelangelolle. Tikku pyysi kahta poikaansa odottamaan ulkopuolella ja avasi itse huoneen oven. Sitten hän meni huoneeseen ja sulki oven perässään. Leo ja Don astelivat olohuoneeseen ja istuivat sohvalle Ralphin molemmille puolille.

- Mestari Tikku on vihainen, Leo sanoi. Kaikki kolme tuijottivat televisiota, jossa oli piirrettyjä.

- Sinä saat vähintään arestia, Don totesi.

- E-enkä... Ralph mutisi ja katsoi kaukosäädintä kädessään. Hän kumartui laittamaan sen sohvapöydälle.

- Saatat saada myös rangaistuksen, Leo lisäsi.

- Hän lyö sinua!

- Tai et saa koskaan katsoa televisiota!

- Et saa koskaan enää leikkiä tai tehdä mitään kivaa!

- Et saa syödä enää koskaan!

- Ehkä hän ottaa aseesi pois! Don huudahti. Ralph hengähti kauhuissaan.

- Tai mikä pahinta, hän ottaa ninjanaamiosi pois, etkä ole enää oikea ninja! Etkä saa enää koskaan tapella! Leo sanoi. Ralph nousi sohvalta ja ryntäsi huoneeseensa.

- Mitä luulet, miten Mikey voi? Leo kysyi Donilta virnistäen.

- Ei hänellä hätää ole, Don vastasi hymyillen.

Mestari Tikku astui ulos Michelangelon huoneesta ja sulki oven perässään. Leo ja Don ryntäsivät hänen luokseen.

- Miten Mikey voi? Leo kysyi kiireesti.

- Kuoleeko hän? Don kysyi huolissaan. Tikku kyykistyi poikiensa tasolle.

- Miten niin kuolee? hän kysyi kummissaan.

- Saiko hän verenmyrkytyksen, kun Ralph puri häntä? Leo kysyi. Tikku pudisti päätään hymyilen.

- Ei hän kuole. Hänen kädessään on vain pieni haava. Mutta hän on kipeä.

Don ja Leo vaihtoivat hämmästyneitä katseita.

- Kipeä? Don toisti hämmästyneenä.

- Niin, poikani. Hänellä on kuumetta, heidän senseinsä vastasi ja nousi.

- Mistä hän on sen saanut? Leo kysyi Tikun työntäessä kahta poikaansa kevyesti selästä eteenpäin näiden kävellessään.

- Oletteko käyneet ulkona viimeaikoina? hänen isänsä kysyi vakavana. Don ja Leo nielaisivat.

- Eilen, Don mutisi. He menivät olohuoneeseen ja istuivat sohvalle, pojat reunoille ja heidän isänsä keskelle.

- Silloin satoi! Ja oli kylmä! Leo huudahti. - Voi ei, on meidän vikamme, että Mikey on kipeä.

- Ei se teidän vikanne ole, Tikku lohdutti pää painuksissa olevaa Leonardoa. - Mutta ette kertoneet minulle lähtevänne.

- Pelkäsimme, että kiellät, Don vastasi. - Tai suutut.

Naurahtaen mestari Tikku kietoi kätensä poikiensa ympärille. Nämä painautuivat häneen kiinni.

- Myönnän, etten ole iloinen, että lähditte salaa. Mutta olisin antanut teidän lähteä, jos olisitte kysyneet luvan, Tikku sanoi. Leo ja Don nyökkäsivät.

- Missä veljenne Rafael on?

- Hän on huoneessaan, Leo vastasi. Tikku aikoi nousta lähteäkseen, kun Don esti häntä.

- Ei kerrota hänelle, ettei Mikeyllä ole hätää. Hän saa siitä hyvän opetuksen.

Ralph makasi selällään huoneensa sängyllä ja tuijotti kattoa.

"Mitenköhän Mikey voi?" hän mietti itsekseen. Hän nousi istumaan sängyllään ja mietti. Sitten hän nousi, meni huoneensa ovelle ja avasi sen hiljaa. Varmistaen, ettei kukaan nähnyt, hän hiipi käytävän poikki vastakkaiselle ovelle ja raotti sitä. Huoneessa hän näki Mikeyn makaavan sängyllään silmät kiinni. Ralph kauhistui. Kiireesti hän sulki oven ja ryntäsi huoneeseensa. Hän paiskasi oven kiinni ja juoksi sänkynsä luo heittäytyen makaamaan sille vatsalleen.

- Mikey on saanut verenmyrkytyksen! Ralph mutisi ja niiskaisi hiljaa. Nopeasti hän pyyhkäisi kyyneleen poskeltaan, vaikkei kukaan ollutkaan sitä näkemässä. Hän nousi seisomaan sängyllään ja katseli sänkynsä yläpuolella olevalla hyllyllä olevia tavaroita. Siinä oli kirjoja, joitakin lelufiguureja, sekä ränsistynyt ja kulunut mustavalkoinen pehmokoira. Ralph katseli sitä hetken ja otti sen sitten hellästi syliinsä. Hän laskeutui jälleen makaamaan sängylleen puristaen koiraa tiukasti sylissään.

- Mitä minä olenkaan tehnyt, poika mutisi ja katsoi koiraa. - Voi Täplä, olen niin pahoillani.

Ralph painoi päänsä koiraa vasten kiitollisena siitä, ettei kukaan nähnyt millainen itkupilli hän oli.

Myöhemmin iltapäivällä mestari Tikku, Donatello ja Leonardo alkoivat huolestua.

- Ralph on ollut kauan huoneessaan, Don mutisi Leolle, joka istui hänen vierellään sohvalla. Don puristi tyynyä sylissään ja molemmat tuijottivat jalkojaan. Mestari Tikku tuli heidän luokseen ja pojat katsoivat häntä.

- Menen Rafaelin huoneeseen. Uskon hänen saaneen opetuksen, tämä sanoi ja veljekset nyökkäsivät. Heidän isänsä lähti ja Don painautui Leoa vasten. Leo kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen ja tämä niiskaisi hiljaa. Leo kuitenkin kuuli sen ja kysyi:

- Mikä hätänä?

- Minua surettaa, kun Ralph ja Mikey tappelevat jatkuvasti, toiseksi nuorin kilpikonna mutisi. Leo painoi päänsä hänen päätään vasten.

- Älä huoli, kaikki kääntyy hyväksi, hän lohdutti pikkuveljeään. Sillävälin mestari Tikku koputti Rafaelin huoneen oveen. Hän avasi oven ja katsoi sängyllään yhä makaavaa poikaa. Tämä kääntyi katsomaan häntä ja nousi istumaan.

- Saanko tulla sisään? hänen isänsä kysyi. Ralph nyökkäsi ja Tikku sulki huoneen oven. Hän asteli Ralphin luo ja istui tämän viereen sängylle. Ralph yritti piilottaa Täplän selkänsä taakse, mutta Tikku huomasi sen.

- Mitäs Täplälle kuuluu? hän kysyi hymyillen. Ralph otti puolet omasta koostaan olevan pehmokoiran syliinsä ja katseli sitä.

- Se on vain lelu. Vain vauvoilla on leluja, hän mutisi.

- Leonardollakin on vielä unilelunsa. Mikäs sen nimi nyt olikaan? Ai niin, Pingu.

- Leokin on vauva, Ralph sanoi ja aikoi heittää Täplän lattialle. Tikku tarttui häntä varovasti kädestä ja laski sen alas.

- Hän on vanhempi kuin sinä. Oletko sinäkin vauva?

Ralph katseli jälleen koiraa ja pudisti päätään.

- Sitähän minäkin. Ei tarvitse olla vauva voidakseen omistaa unilelun, hänen isänsä sanoi ja laittoi kätensä hänen olalleen. Ralph hautasi kasvonsa Täplän selkään ja alkoi nyyhkyttää.

- Minä olen vauva, kun itken, hän mutisi ja pyyhki silmiään koiraan.

- Et ole, poikani. Muistatko silloin, kun opettelitte ajamaan polkupyörillä ja Leonardo kaatui?

Ralph nyökkäsi ja kääntyi katsomaan kosteilla silmillään isäänsä.

- Vaikka hänkään ei ole vauva, hänkin itki. Tiedätkö miksi?

- Koska häneen sattui, Ralph mutisi.

- Juuri niin. Mutta sinä autoit hänet ylös ja takaisin pyörän selkään. Eikä aikaakaan kun hän oppi pyöräilemään.

Ralph tuijotti isäänsä.

- Luulin, että tulit puhumaan siitä, mitä tein Mikeylle.

- Oikeastaan tulinkin. Voisitko kertoa, mitä päivällä tapahtui?

Ralph selitti kuinka olisi ollut hänen vuoronsa päättää televisiokanava, mutta Mikey oli ominut jälleen kaukosäätimen itselleen ja kuinka siitä oli syntynyt riita. Tikku kuunteli keskeyttämättä poikaansa ja hänen lopettaessa otti tämän kainaloonsa. Ralph nieleskeli ja yritti pidätellä itkuaan, muttei taaskaan onnistunut, vaan nyyhkytti jälleen kohta jo litimärkää Täplää vasten. Lohduttavasti Tikku silitti poikansa päätä.

- Mitä jos menisit katsomaan veljeäsi? hän ehdotti. - Kävin äsken katsomassa häntä, ja hän on hereillä.

Ralph nyökkäsi silmiään kuivaten. Tikku nousi ja meni ovelle. Hän ehti avata sen, kun hän kuuli Ralphin kutsuvan häntä. Hän kääntyi katsomaan poikaansa, joka rutisti Täplää tiukasti ja tuijotti isäänsä pienillä silmillään.

- Kiitos, hän mutisi.

- Eipä kestä, poikani, Tikku vastasi hymyillen ja lähti huoneesta. Ralph laittoi Täplän takaisin hyllylle ja etsi sotkuiselta kirjoituspöydältään kynän ja paperia ja alkoi kirjoittaa.

Mikey kuuli vaimeaa koputusta huoneensa ovelta.

- Sisään, hän lähes mutisi käheäksi menneellä äänellään ja kohottautui istumaan sängyssään. Yllään hänellä oli oranssi yöpuku, jossa oli pandakarhujen kuvia. Sylissään hän piteli mustavalkoista pehmopandakarhua, joka oli noin samankokoinen, kuin Ralphin Täplä. Mikeyn pandan nimi oli Herra Karhula. Hitaasti hänen huoneensa ovi avautui ja ovenraosta kurkisti Ralph. Tämä tuli huoneeseen, sulki oven perässään ja asteli hitaasti hänen luokseen pidellen kädessään paperilappua. Sanaakaan sanomatta hän ojensi paperin pikkuveljelleen, joka oli juuri opetellut lukemaan. Paperissa luki:

**A**ina tukenasi ja turvanasi,

**N**äen aina ensimmäisenä, jos jokin vaivaa sinua,

**T**iedät, että en ole koskaan kaukana,

**E**n voisi elää ilman sinua,

**E**t ole koskaan yksin,

**K**oska olen aina luonasi,

**S**illä olethan pikkuveljeni,

**I**kuisesti.

Mikey katsoi Ralphia, joka tuijotti häntä yhä kosteilla silmillään. Varovasti Ralph tuli aivan sängyn viereen ja kiipesi Mikeyn vierelle. Hän halasi pikkuveljeään ja mutisi:

- Anteeksi, että purin sinua.

Mikey halasi häntä takaisin.

- Ei se mitään, isoveli.

- Saitko sinä verenmyrkytyksen? Ralph kysyi huolissaan. Mikey katsoi häntä kummissaan ja pudisti päätään.

- Minulla on kuumetta. Sain sen siitä, kun kävimme eilen ulkona, hän selitti. Ralph huokaisi helpotuksesta.

- Mestari Tikku laittoi käteeni nämä, Mikey jatkoi ja nosti yöpaitansa hihaa niin, että Ralph näki muutaman Disney-kuvioisen laastarin Mikeyn oikeassa kädessä. Hän laski hihan ja katsoi Ralphia tarkemmin. - Sinä olet itkenyt!

Ralph punastui hieman, mutta nyökkäsi.

- Oletko sinä itkupilli? Mikey kysyi.

- En tietenkään!

- Olenko minä?

- Et! Ralph huudahti. Mikey painoi päänsä hymyillen hänen olkaansa vasten ja haukotteli.

- Sinun pitää nukkua, tai sinä et parane! Ralph sanoi ja painoi hänet makaamaan sängylle. Yhä sängyllä istuen hän veti peiton jalkopäästä Mikeyn päälle.

- Voitko jäädä kanssani? Mikey kysyi vaimeasti. Ralph nyökkäsi ja kävi makaamaan veljensä viereen. Ahdasta heillä ei ollut, sillä sänky oli suuri, ja he olivat melko pienikokoisia. Kuitenkin he makasivat lähes toisissaan kiinni ja olivat hetken päästä kumpikin unessa.

- En minä vaan muista tuollaista, viisitoistavuotias Ralph mutisi istuen yhä Mikeyn päällä. Koko joukko oli syventynyt kuuntelemaan Donin ja Leon kertomusta.

- Minä muistan! Mikey sanoi. - Minulla on se paperi yhä tallessa.

April katseli heitä hymyillen.

- En voi kuvitellakaan millaisia olette olleet pieninä, hän sanoi.

- En minäkään, Don sanoi päätään pudistaen. Mikey ja Ralph jatkoivat kinasteluaan ja Don, Leo ja April siirtyivät keittiön puolelle jättäen veljekset keskenään olohuoneeseen. Mikey työnsi Ralphin päältään ja onnistui pakenemaan lattialta. Ralph kuitenkin nousi nopeasti ja kamppasi hänet. Mikey lensi lattialle lyöden päänsä lujaa lipaston kulmaan. Game Boy lensi hänen kädestään lattialle. Mikey makasi lattialla päätään pidellen ja tuskasta irvistäen. Ralph katseli häntä hetken ja tuli viimein hänen luokseen. Auttaen Mikeyn istumaan hän kyykistyi tämän viereen.

- Löitkö pääsi pahasti? hän kysyi lähes kyynelissä olevalta kilpikonnalta. Tämä pudisti päätään, mutta nyyhkäys karkasi hänen suustaan. Ralph laski kätensä hänen olalleen. Hän haki Game Boyn ja antoi sen Mikeylle. Autettuaan tämän seisomaan hän istui sohvalle tämän kanssa. Ei Mikeylle pahasti käynyt, mutta isku oli saanut kyyneleet hänen silmiinsä, ja ne valuivat nyt hänen poskilleen. Ralph huomasi tämän ja, toisin kuin hän yleensä teki, hän kietoi kätensä Mikeyn olkapäille ja lohdutti hiljaa nyyhkyttävää ja yhä päätään pitelevää pikkuveljeään.

- No niin, lopetahan tuo vollotus, hän mutisi ja pyyhki kyyneleet Mikeyn poskilta. Hän hymyili tälle lohduttavasti ja Mikey vastasi hänen hymyynsä. Keittiössä Don ja April istuivat keittiön pöydän ääressä ja katselivat heitä.

- Sööttiä, April kuiskasi hiljaa Donille, joka nyökkäsi. Leo keitti heille teetä.

- Joudutte perumaan sananne, Don sanoi hiljaa. - Eivät he aina tappele.

Loppu!

Sori toi pehmoiluloppu, mutta Ralph on niin suloinen, kun hän on kunnollinen isoveli Mikeylle! xD Kertokaas, mitä tykkäsitte!


End file.
